Instant Parents of Ametris
by BlackBrightField2007
Summary: One day, Lt. Hawkeye received an emergency call from her Superior asking her to be at his residence as soon as possible. When she got to his house, there was something... shocking waiting for her from Colonel Mustang. T for later chaps
1. Chapter 1

**Instant Parents 1**

Lieutenant Hawkeye was practically running towards her Colonel house on that certain quiet Sunday morning. She had just received a phone call from him. Roy sounded very stern and had ordered her to be at his resident as soon as possible. Yes, ORDERED her. Never, ever in her military life had he called her early in Sunday morning and by all means, ordered her to come over. There must be something really serious happened.

So, that was why she was running. Now, standing on his doorstep, Lieutenant Hawkeye knocked the dark brown wooden door. Seconds later, it was swung opened and he grabbed her wrist then pulled her in. Riza almost cried in complete surprise as Roy closed the door behind her.

"Sir! What's the meaning of this?" asked Riza as she tried to free her wrist from his clasped.

"Sorry," he muttered and let got of her wrist. "I've a problem and I really do need your help with this, Lieutenant," continued Roy.

"And the problem is?" she sounded serious and maybe slightly annoyed due to Roy's sudden behaviour just now.

"Come with me," he replied, taking her wrist again and brought her towards one of the rooms.

Riza's face flushed a bit when she realised where Roy had brought her to. His bedroom. She had never entered this part of the house. His sanctuary. Riza looked at him, puzzled. Why did he brought her to his room? But she couldn't find the answer. His face displayed a look of trouble and worry. It was the first time Riza saw that kind of expression on the famous Ishbal's hero.

She examined his room. Well, it was neat and tidy. Everything was where they supposed to be. There was no dirty laundry strewed on the floor or books laying around. Even his bed was made. His bed. There was something or rather someone on the bed that had caught her attention.

"Sir?" called Riza. "Who's that?" she added as she pointed towards the small sleeping figure on the bed of Roy Mustang.

"That... is the problem," Roy scratched the back of head.

"Oh?" she moved towards his bed, to the small blanket-covered human figure.

Like in all those suspense part in the movies, Riza ever so slowly picked the end of the blue colored flannel cloth. Then, she pulled it away from the figure.

Expecting to see something hideous or nasty, her heart almost jumped out from her ribcage when she saw...a baby sleeping peacefully.

She turned to her superior. "Sir?"

"That's the problem, Lieutenant..." said Roy Mustang as he produced a nervous chuckle.

'Oh god,' that was all Riza could ever think.

* * *

A/N: And what do guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews for the first chapter! Enjoy

**Instant Parents of Ametris 2**

Riza turned her fullest attention to her superior. One of her eyebrows shot upwards.

"Sir, who's this?" she pointed to the sleeping toddler. She wore her stoic mask and tried as hard as she could to sound professional but her voice was laced with… how do you say that, jealousy?

"Ahh… that boy?" the man asked and it made him sound silly.

"Yes."

"Urm… I found him?" He tried to sound convincing for his Lieutenant.

Riza scrutinized his face, searching for the truth in his obsidian eyes. The colonel's eyes tried to avoid her gazes as if he was guilty of something.

Before Riza could interrogate her Colonel any further, a sound suddenly broke the quietness between the adults. The cry of a toddler.

The toddler was crying his heart out. He wailed as he kicked his limbs around. The jet black haired colonel looked at the crying toddler then at his loyal right hand woman. His eyes averted back and forth to the only peoples occupied his large bedroom as the little toddler continued crying.

Roy Mustang's left eyebrow arched upwards as he gave a look at his subordinate. His eyes made a contact with hers. Then he frowned before one of his eyebrows shot upward and then, forming another frown. It was as if she had told him something that he wanted to argue about even though not a single word had passes over each other. It seemed like they were communicating through telepathy  
of some sort.

Roy Mustang heaved a huge sigh as his lieutenant glared at him with the toddler continued crying. It was official that he had just lost to his lieutenant. She seemed to be the superior instead of a subordinate. She managed to make him do things that he didn't want to. Roy Mustang inhaled a great amount of air into his lungs before dragged his body toward the bed.

The black haired male bent down and carefully took the crying toddler into his arms. He held the child in his arms, patted the child's back, trying to soothe the child from whatever that had bothered him. Instead of quiet down, the toddler cried even louder. It seemed like Roy Mustang didn't succeed in making the child stopped wailing.

Cold sweat started to emerge on the colonel's forehead. This toddler was making him extra worried. He didn't have the slightest idea on what made the toddler cried. Actually, he didn't have any idea or experiences on taking care of a child.

Riza watched her superior awkwardly holding the poor child. She sighed. Her superior was hopeless in handling a small toddler like that even though he had many toddler sisters. Riza observed the man. He was trying to shush the toddler without any luck.

She took few steps toward them. She held her arms out.

"Sir, if I may?" The lieutenant asked.

Roy, gladly, shoved the crying toddler to her. He really disliked taking care of small child and babies because he just didn't know how to make them quiet. He never succeeded in quieting them and he was slightly scared of crying babies. Blamed that on his youngest sister, Scarlet, who happened to have a hobby of crying when Roy was around. That just freaked the poor Flame Alchemist out.

Riza took the toddler carefully into her arms. The kid, maybe around a couple years old, was quite heavy. Riza gently patted his back as she placed him on her chest. The child snuggled his head on her bosom as he tried to get comfortable from whatever reason that had awoken him.

"Shhsshhh…it's alright. There's nothing to worry 'bout my dear. It's all okay," her motherly instinct kicked in.

The blonde sniper gently patted the child's back and caressed it. Her actions and the tone of her voice were definitely opposite from the usual, well-known strict Lieutenant Hawkeye of the Mustang's team. It was as if the original Hawkeye was replaced by a mother except that 'she' resembled the aforementioned Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

Roy watched her in amusement as the toddler gradually stopped crying. A minute later, the toddler was quiet. Lieutenant Hawkeye carefully placed the toddler back on the bed, made a fortress of pillows around the toddler before returning her attention to her superior.

"Now, can you explain to me what's this all about?" her hands were already on her hips and it looked like the lieutenant had surpassed the colonel, in the colonel's own house.

"I told you already. I found him. Someone put this guy in front of my doorstep this morning," he explained.

The blonde lieutenant only made 'hmm' sound, thinking about his explanation.

"So you're saying someone dropped him on your doorstep?"

The colonel nodded.

"Why?" Riza asked again.

Roy could only shrug. Both of the adults turned their attention to the child.

These parents' of this kid surely had no sympathy for their bundle of joy. How could a parent left their child on someone doorstep? Didn't they feel sorry for the child? If he knew this child's parents, they surely will get some good advice from this Flame alchemist.

"Maa... Paa…" those words came out from the kid's mouth made both of them looked at each other. Oh god. This child must have thought them as his parents.

"Maa! PAA!" the child wailed again as he received no attention from the adults. He had his hands up, indicating for the one of the adults to pick him up.

"Well Lieutenant, I think he wants you," he tried to suppress a nervous laugh.

The female lieutenant shot him a deathly glare before picking up the toddler. He stopped wailing as Riza held him. But he did something that made Riza blushed madly. The toddler was trying to lift up her shirt and get a hold of her breast. Yup, the child was hungry.

"I think I better go to the store and pick some milk for him?" and Roy stormed out of the room and house, leaving the poor Lieutenant with the toddler.

Half an hour later…

Riza lulled as she fed the child with warm milk that Roy had bought. Fortunately Riza, he had bought the right milk for the child. Right now, the aforementioned man was trying to think whoever had dumped this toddler at his house while his right hand woman put the toddler to sleep.

"Lieutenant, do you think…" he couldn't finish when Riza put her index finger on her lips. She didn't want the voice of the colonel awaken the sleepy child. Roy nodded as he fascinated by the 'power' of a woman that could make a child sleep so fast.

A minute or so, the child was asleep in the arms of Riza Hawkeye. Riza gently removed the empty bottle away from his mouth and quickly patted his buttocks as he stirred.

"Mama…" he cooed as he grasped Riza's shirt.

Riza stared at Roy, who also was equally stunned as she was…

* * *

A/N: I know it's not so fun and long, but I'm currently busy with examinations (until the end of the year). I think this is the only chapter that I could only manage. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I wasn't suppose to write fanfic since the national exam is a month away, but I really need to get this out. I typed it in a rush, so there are probably some errors that I missed out. But please, enjoy!

**Instant Parents 3**

"What are we going to do with him?" the question blurted from Lieutenant Hawkeye.

The famous Flame Alchemist arched his eyebrow as he took a sip from his steaming cup of tea.

"Who?"

Riza Hawkeye restrained her urge to roll her eyes. "The child, sir."

"Oh. Well... I haven't thought about that yet," he mumbled to himself. Truthfully, he was totally forgotten about the fact that a toddler was sleeping in his room, was a dumped child, left on his doorstep.

"We got to do something about it, sir. We can't keep him and the police should be informed about him. Dumping a child is a serious offence."

Roy could only nod. His Lieutenant was always right regarding everything, from office-related work to his well-being. She was a good, no, the greatest Lieutenant he could ever get.

"What do you think we should do?" He took another sip of his coffee.

"First of all, we have to log a police report for this. Then, I think we should send him to the Social Service to decide his future," his Lieutenant replied in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Oh," he answered.

Silence overtook them. They were thinking hard about the child that was sleeping in the owner's room.

"When we should we bring him to the Social Service?"

"Whenever you have a free time sir. Most presumably today or as soon as possible sir. The earliest the police notice about this, the faster that they could solve this problem."

The alchemist nodded several times.

—-

"So, you found the boy on your doorstep, Colonel Mustang?" A young officer asked again to confirm the police report that he had logged.

"Yes," Mustang answered.

"But... he seems to be closed to you and Lieutenant Hawkeye. Are you sure he isn't yours or any of both of your relatives?"

Roy's face contemplated. He turned at his side. The unknown toddler was playing with Riza's blouse, fiddling with the coloured buttons that amused his eyes. Riza, on the other hand, was preoccupied with the child. Her motherly characteristic hadn't left her yet since her first encountered with the kid.

'She's going to be a great mother...' he thought before mentally slapped himself. What was he thinking?

He turned his attention back to the young officer in front of him. He shook his hand, "No, definitely not. We found this child and apparently he had grown close to my lieutenant. But this child definitely not ours."

"Alright sir," the young sergeant scribbled something on the report sheet in front of him.

A couple of minutes later, the sergeant finished with his report. "Colonel Mustang sir, it's all settle here but you have to bring him to the Sosial Service Office for the further approach of this poor child," he explained and handed Roy a file regarding the child.

"Okay. Thanks for the help, Sergeant," both men stood on their feet.

"Let's go Lieutenant," Roy Mustang offered his hand for the woman. But it wasn't Riza who took the offer. It was the child.

The little one lifted up his hands in the air, giggling at the same time. His heart went soft at the sight. The Flame Alchemist took the child from his lieutenant. The child giggled more. His small hand quickly went into Roy's dark locks and played with it. Roy tried to budge the toddler's hand from his hair but the child held on tight.

Lieutenant Hawkeye stifled her laugh at the view in front of her. "Sir, I think he wants to play with you now. And, I think I better drive," said the lieutenant.

Roy managed a hard nod for her as the toddler climbed on Roy's shoulder to get a better hold of the alchemist's hair.

Lieutenant Hawkeye took the keys from Roy's pocket and the three of them made their ways toward the car.

—

The drive towards the Social service Office took about twenty minutes and it wasn't a silent drive. The toddler had his fun playing with Roy's silky smooth dark hair, his casual clothes and also Roy's alchemist watch. Everything about Roy was fun for the child. Same went for Roy. The child had made Roy's heart soften and he was finally brave enough to play with the toddler.

"Sir, we're here." Roy looked up from the sleepy toddler in his arms. They were already parked in front of a double-stories building with a huge 'Social Service of Ametris,' sign decorated its front door.

Both adults exited the car and walked into the building. Roy was still holding the nameless child in his arms while Riza had the file with her. Riza went to the receptionist and handled whatever they needed to meet with a social worker as Roy patiently waited with the child.

After five minutes or so, they finally met with a female sosial worker. She was sceptical too about the baby because he seemed to be close with both adults. Roy had, once again, explained everything about the baby.

"If you say so, sir..." the woman, by the name Mrs. Johnson wrote something in the document before calling her acquintance to take the child from Roy.

The toddler started to wail as the other social worker tried to take him. The toddler tried to cut loose from the 'unknown' female's hold.

"Daddy!" He called for Roy as his small hands clutched the fabric of Roy's shirt tightly.

Roy tried to loosen up the grip but the baby hold him tight. He didn't want to separate from his 'father.' He didn't trust the new woman in front of his 'father.' She seemed evil to him and wanted to depart him from his 'parents.' He didn't want that, did he?

"Kid, please let go!" Roy hissed as he made an attempt once again to free his shirt from the child's grip.

The baby started to cry and wailed. He struggled all his might to break away from the hands of the 'evil' woman.

"Let go, kid! This woman will help you to find your real parents... Please?" Roy tried to talk to the child.

Unfortunately, the toddler didn't understand Roy, of course, and his clutches tighten, if it was possible.

Riza, who had been watching the whole time, went right beside the males. He saw his 'mother' came into his view quickly released Roy's shirt and put his hands up for the female adult.

With that tears stained face, Riza couldn't help but to have her motherly instinct kicked in once again. She picked up the child from Roy's lap and patted his back to calm down the boy.

"Mama..." the child cooed in crook of her neck as Riza continued caressing his small back. The boy finally relaxed in Riza's embrace and a couple minutes later, he finally fell asleep.

Riza quickly handed the sleeping child to the Sosial Worker. The young dark haired state employee gladly accepted the toddler from Riza. He stirred but didn't wake up.

"Bring the child to the nursery, Ms. White," said Mrs. Johnson. The subordinate nodded and brought the child to the back of the office. The Colonel and his First Lieutenant watched as the toddler disappeared from their sights.

"Alright then sir. I think we're done here. If we found the parents, we'll notify you or Ms. Hawkeye. Thank you for your cooperation," and with that, Roy and Riza left the place, leaving the unknown child in the care of the state.

—-

"Lieutenant, are you okay?" Roy's voice rang in the car. It was pin-drop quiet in the car except for the humming of the engine before Roy suddenly question his subordinate. Roy had noticed that his most trusted soldier was exceptionally quiet and she had been gazing out since they left the Sosial Service office. Something wasn't right about her and he really did want to know why.

Riza Hawkeye averted her gaze from the view outside.

"It's nothing sir," she sighed.

To Roy, it was something. His lieutenant was hiding something from him but Roy could read her like a book.

"You know Lieutenant, we have been knowing each other since we were still children. I know you like you know me. And with that expression, I know something is wrong, Riza."

Riza looked at him. This was the first time he used her first name in a very long time. She sighed again.

"I kinda miss the baby already, sir... He made me felt... special you know. With the way he called me and how he fit just nice in my arms. I like those feelings," she couldn't believe herself that she was that open around him.

Roy didn't reply. He only concentrated in his driving towards Riza's home. He pushed the break as they finally arrived at their destination.

"Thanks sir," Riza muttered as she got out from the car.

Before she could close the door, she heard her superior's voice.

"I miss him too Riza... And don't worry about him. He's going to be okay," Roy muttered.

"Thank you sir." Roy stayed in his car until his Lieutenant vanished from his view before he headed home.

—

Monday morning. As usual, Colonel Mustang was late than the rest of the team by half an hour. By the time he entered his office, everyone was already at their places, doing their own jobs. Havoc was biting his unlit cigarettes as he read the long and boring paperwork. Breda munched a long turkey and cheese sandwich; Fuery was repairing the broken walkie-talkie and Falman was having his morning coffee.

"Morning Lieutenant," Roy greeted with a huge yawn.

"You're late sir..." was her reply. She got on her feet and walked to the office's pantry as the superior went to his mahogany desk.

"Here you go," Riza put a cup of steaming coffee on his desk. She heard him muttered a thanks.

"And these are your today's work. The deadline is this evening sir," she heard him complaint but she ignored him.

"You better get these done, sir or else..." she clicked off her gun safety and the result was, Roy quickly signing his paperwork.

Everything was normal...

…Until it was almost noon when a call came for Colonel Mustang.

"Sir, there's a call for you... from a Mrs. Johnson of Social Service Office. She said it was about a baby," Havoc announced. A baby, huh? That was weird for his Superior to get a call like that, he thought as he put a cigarettes between his lips.

"Thanks Havoc. You may get back to your work," Roy said and he picked his phone.

"I'm sorry to bother you at work sir. But we have a problem here. The toddler that you left yesterday haven't quiet down since he woke up. He didn't want to eat or drink. And, no one could calm him down. He kept saying 'Daddy' and 'mama' which I think refered to both of you. He's disturbing other occupants because of his cries and it's better for you to take the child home until we could solve this matter. Can you come down to the office again as soon as possible? Thank you, sir. And I'm sorry to disturb you again," she cut the connection before Roy could say anything.

The black haired Colonel looked at his First Lieutenant.

"We need to get him back, Lieutenant..."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: So sorry for the long delays. It's long but not much progress in the story line. Please enjoy~

* * *

Instant Parents 4

Roy took a flame-decorated shirt and showed it to Riza. The female lieutenant gave him a hard looks before shook her head. He made a face as he looked at the shirt in hand. It was a great shirt with the red-and-orange coloured flames with a dark background. He averted his gaze from the cool shirt to his lieutenant.

"Why?" he almost whine at Hawkeye.

"I don't want Ryan to be a pyromaniac like you sir," she explained as she chose a set of colourful polka-dots pyjamas and a couple of navy blue flannel bottoms.

"What? I'm the Flame Alchemist, not an arsonist, Lieutenant!" He pouted, still holding to the shirt.

However, his lieutenant knew better. If she said anything, he will continue pouting like a small kid. Thus, she ignored him as she picked a couple of t-shirts and pants before deposited the clothes into a cart beside her. Then, she turned her attention to baby cleansing products, and still ignoring her superior with his flame shirt.

Roy turned to Ryan. The toddler was standing beside him, holding the hem of his polo t-shirt. He looked very tired but he forced himself to stay awake. Ryan, the name given by the welfare office, barely slept during the two days of his stayed at the orphans' home. He had been crying for his 'mother' and 'father.' No one in that home managed to make him quiet. He did not want to eat or sleep. All he wanted was to have his parents. Thus, the welfare office had to call the famous Flame Alchemist to sort out things.

After an hour spent in the small office, they finally decided to put Ryan into Roy and Riza's custody until they find his real parents or anyone who wanted to adopt the jet-black haired child. The office also had provided the new instant parents with some money to take care of the poor Ryan.

Here the three of them were, shopping for a toddler's needs and some groceries for Lieutenant Hawkeye. They had spent an hour choosing Ryan milk bottles, feeding set, milk, diapers, and now, his garments and bath products. It was a challenging work for Roy but an effortless assignment for Riza. She knew everything about a child's need. Roy only knew how to push and guide a cart by using his right hand Ryan held on tightly to his left. Yup, he was in charge to keep an eye on Ryan as the Lieutenant did all the shopping.

"Pa… me thisty," Ryan cried as he tugged Roy's t-shirt.

"Uurrhh...?" was all Roy could managed.

"Check the bag-pack sir. There should be something for Ryan to drink," said his right-hand woman, still had her attention on comparing half a dozen of body bath and shampoo.

"Um… You wanna drink?" Roy mumbled to himself as he rummaged through a worn-out grey bag-pack provided by the welfare's office. There a few of diaper, a change of clothes, a packet of biscuit and, to his relief, a small carton of milk. Roy tore the paper as he squatted down to level with Ryan. The famous Flame Alchemist carefully titled original flavour milk into the toddler's mouth.

Ryan drank half of the content quickly and gave a loud burp at his 'father.' The Colonel's eyes went wide as a dinner plate before he laughed out lout. Who could have guess that a child a small as Ryan could make belching sound so loud. Roy took his handkerchief and wiped the white liquid stains around the child's face; still chuckling at the same time.

The female lieutenant tried to stifle her laugh as she put down a couple bottles of shampoo and body bath gel into the cart. The Colonel's face was hilarious. She looked at the pair. Roy still crouching with a smile plastered on his face and Ryan was amusing himself with the opened milk carton in Roy's hand, fiddling with the opening. Riza Hawkeye smiled. Both of them looked cute together and anyone will definitely think what she first thought when she saw Ryan; that he was Roy Mustang's son.

"Sir, I think we've finished here. Let's go."

"Alright..." Roy got on his feet. He offered the remaining milk to Ryan but he refused it. So the Colonel quickly emptied the content into his mouth. He crumpled the milk carton, tossed it into the cart as he offered his free hand to Ryan.

Little Ryan slipped his hand into Roy's and grabbed Riza's hand. The trio made a beeline towards the counter, Ryan in between the two adults.

"Mummy... me tired. Can we go bek?" The child looked up, his amber eyes penetrating hers.

She still couldn't believe that the child that looked a lot like her superior and he had her eyes. Gosh, she hoped that she- they didn't bump into anyone that she knew off like their teammates, especially their teammates.

"Yes honey. We are going back after this. Do you want to go eat anything, before that?" Riza asked.

He shook his head.

As they approached the cashier, Ryan's eyes caught a big colourful ice-cream box. He let go of Roy's hand and ran off to the freezer. Riza followed him as Roy continued his journey towards the counter. The cashier girl gave Roy a flirty look and bored her gaze at the Colonel; mentally discarding his garments. She batted her over-used-of-mascara eyelashes at him, which to Roy was like a chicken desperately trying to fly as high as a mighty eagle. But, her flirting movements went to a sudden halt when Ryan came trotting to Roy with a popsicle in hand.

"You like coffee-flavoured ice-cream, if I remember that correctly?" said Riza and handed him a couple of small size ice-cream tubes; a coffee for the Colonel and vanilla flavour for herself.

"Thanks," he took all three ice-creams and let the disappointed girl punched in the price.

The cashier lazily keyed in the prices of ice-creams and handed- _almost threw_- the cold confections to Riza.

"Do you mind if Ryan and I sat there," she pointed a bench outside the shopping outlet, "waiting for you?" Roy nodded as he grabbed a four-different-sizes-milk-bottles set and its cleaning kit.

It took the cashier almost fifteen minutes to punch in every price tags and put them in plastic bags, which by the time Roy came to his 'family's' side, Riza already finished her ice-cream and Ryan's hands were sticky with light syrup from his popsicle.

Roy quickly took a wet-ones from one of the shopping bags and handed to Riza. She wiped of the melted ice-cream from Ryan's hands and face.

"Sir, you do realise that the cashier is still staring at you, right?" Riza took the ice-cream stick and threw it in a dustbin with the now-colourful-and-sugary-wet ones tissue.

Colonel Mustang snorted at his aid's question. "What can I say... it's not my fault that I'm just sooo goood looooking!" And he laughed.

Riza rolled her eyes. As Riza wiped Ryan's hands again, just to make sure that all those sugar and colour from popsicles cleaned, Roy enjoyed his ice-cream. Then, the three of them walked out from the shopping complex building, still aware of the stare from the heavely-used-of-make-up cashier girl following them. What they didn't know was a teenage blonde haired young alchemist had his jaw, literally, dropped down on the floor with his eyes almost burst out from their sockets when he saw the family of three exited the building.

* * *

**A/N**: So... I was trying to focus only on this fic, but... yeah, I was being lazy for the past five months. I'm starting my foundation in a couple months or so and right now, I'm trying to finish this and a few other fics of mine. Please drop a review or something. Leave the flames with our beloved Roy Mustang and his flame shirt! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Instant Parents of Ametris 5**

His face was stricken with horror. He just couldn't believe what he had just heard from his most trusted woman.

"Are you freaking serious, lieutenant?" his voice raised an octave for each single word he muttered.

Riza gave him a 'did-you-forget-where-I-live?' look.

"Yes, sir. I am _freaking serious._ You've to take care of Ryan during the nights, sir. I couldn't possibly take care of him since I live in a military quarters, on the fifth level; the highest level, which is very dangerous to let little Ryan running around the house. And since you have a single-storey, gated bungalow, you are the most suitable candidate, between us both, to take care of Ryan, sir," Riza stated with 'a-matter-of-factly' tone.

Roy couldn't believe any words that had come out from Riza's mouth. He darted his eyes to the little guy, sleeping on his brand-new, multi-coloured, dinosaurs patterned comforter in his living room.

"But… I don't know what to do when he wakes up…. What if he cried? What if he wants milk? I don't know how to make one! And… what if he pooped? I can't change his diapers!" His face was contorted with worries of taking care of a three-year-old toddler.

"I already prepared hot water for him in the Thermos; the milk powder already in that blue container. You only have to pour about a quarter or less of hot water into a bottle; emptied out a section of the milk powder container; shake it until all of it had mixed together and then, pour room-temperature water, until the bottle full, shake it again and then give it to him. It's easy sir. Just like you make your black coffee every morning…"

"Buuuuut… what-" before Roy could finish his question, Riza shot him a death glare.

"No more buts sir. You are going to take care of Ryan for the nights. You'll prepare his milk, when he wants one; you will have to change his diaper when it's full or when he pooped. You will take a very good care of him, tonight and the nights afterwards… Until we find his parents." Riza's voice was as strict as if she was in duty.

Roy's face was filled with horror and then, disappointment. How could she do this to him? He was her superior, not the other way around. However, she had this… sort of aura that made him to follow all of her orders. Damn that aura!

"Sir… don't worry, okay. You'll be fine. If anything happens, just call me. I'll come as soon as possible. Don't worry," Riza reassured her boss.

Roy sighed before finally muttered an okay for her.

"Don't worry sir. Taking care of a toddler is_ easier_ than taking care of the whole group of soldiers like our team. "

"Hhmm…"

"Let's go sir. It's already getting very late," Riza took Ryan from his comforter. The child stirred but continued on sleeping in his 'mother's' arms.

Roy grabbed his car keys from the coffee table and Ryan's car chair. Then, the three made out from the house. Roy locked his home and made a beeline towards his car, parked in the garage of his bungalow. Riza and Ryan were already waiting for him to unlock the door of his car. The colonel unlocked his car and fastened the child car seat at the back. She placed Ryan on his special seat before climbed into the seat beside him. Roy, being a good gentleman, closed the door and got into his driver seat.

The trip to the lieutenant's apartment building wasn't very eventful nor was it filled with conversation. Both soldiers were beaten after a day of sorting through Ryan's 'adopting' documents at the Welfare Office, shopping and washing the toddler's new belongings. Taking care of a child, just for a day, was much, much more tiring than a month in the office with a team of soldiers that acted like a group of spoilt children.

After fifteen minutes, ten minutes of it being stuck in the traffic, Roy finally stopped his car in front of his lieutenant's apartment building. Riza quickly exited her superior's car after kissing Ryan's good night and bid Roy's goodbye.

"If anything happens sir, don't hesitate to call me," Riza said before she shut the door and walked towards her apartment.

Roy didn't take his eyes the figure of his lieutenant, not until she was safe inside the building. He sighed.

"Well, Ryan… I guess it's just you and me, now. Don't do anything that I couldn't take care off tonight. Be a good boy for me, okay?" Roy mumbled at the sleeping child as he took his foot from the brake pedal and pressed it on the accelerator.

* * *

A sudden cried in the middle of the night made Roy jumped out of his bed. The colonel's eyes darted to his alarm clock on his bedside table. It was around midnight. Who the hell made this loud sound in the middle of the night? Roy grunted. He was definitely not happy when someone disturbed his good night sleep. The colonel pulled his blanket up onto his head; trying to get cancelled out the noise so that he could sleep. However, the noise didn't subdue; it increased. Roy got up from his bed. That noise! Where the hell is this kid's parents? And then, Roy remembered. It was Ryan.

Roy turned to his left. It was Ryan whom made the loud noise. The colonel quickly sat on his bed and turned on the bedside lamp. Ryan was crying his eyes out. His comforter was thrown over the bed.

"Hey boy, what's wrong?" Roy cooed as he took the child into his arms. Instead of soothed down, like he used to be when he was with Riza, Ryan cried became louder in what to be a silent night.

"Are you hungry? You want some milk, Ryan?" Roy asked.

He instantly put the child down beside him and grabbed a milk bottle, thermos and milk powder. Roy mixed the milk for Ryan and he fed the bottle right into the child's mouth. Ryan put a fight with the nipple as Roy tried to force it into his mouth.

Ryan cried and shook his head. "MAA!"

"Hey, it's alright. I'm here. Get some sleep okay?"

Ryan, seemed to understand whatever Roy was saying, shook his head tremendously. Cold sweats started to form on Roy's forehead. He took a peek at the child's diaper, fearing on founding, well, you-know. But there was nothing. So it was definitely not his diaper and Ryan wasn't hungry too.

"MAAAAA!" Ryan yelled again when his 'father' ignored him as Roy was thinking about the reasons for Ryan's sudden tantrum in the very early morning.

The colonel tried to coax Ryan to sleep but whatever Roy had done did nothing to Ryan. He kept on crying his eyes off.

"MMMAAAA!" Ryan screamed on top of his lungs.

Roy sighed. He took Ryan and brought him outside of his room, just like what his foster mother had done to his sister whenever she cried nonstop; it usually helped a little and it did. Ryan's cry softened a little as they got out. The living room of Roy's house was dark but certain part of the room was lightened up by the moonlight. Ryan suddenly struggled to get out from Roy's arms when they were already in living room and as soon as the colonel released him from his grip, Ryan came running towards a group of photo frames hanging on the wall.

"Ma! I want mmaaa!" Ryan pointed to a photo of Colonel Mustang's group, more specifically at First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

"You want Riza?" Roy mumbled as he looked at his 'son.'

"I want mmmaaa! MMMAAA!" Ryan cried again.

"But it's late already. Mama's asleep already… We can see her tomorrow."

"No! I want MAA! I waaaant MAMA!" he cried. Tears started to trickle down his face.

'Oh god…' Roy mumbled to himself as he felt something going soft inside him.

* * *

Riza's sleep was disturbed by a ringing of her phone. She switched on her bedside lamp and answered the phone.

"Hmm…?"

"Lieutenant…?" Roy's voice was laced guilt of calling his right hand woman around three in the morning.

"Colonel?" Riza was wide awake when her brain deciphered the voice of her superior and the guilt in his voice didn't really help. "Is everything alright? Is Ryan okay?"

"Well… he's okay… but… he has been awake since two and… urm.."

"And what sir?"

"He wants you, Lieutenant. He kept repeating the same words all over again and I quoted 'I want ma! I want mama!' So… if it was okay with you, can I come there? Or do you wanna come here?" Roy tried to sound as reasonable as it was possible in calling a woman at half an hour to one in the morning to ask her whether she could come by to his home.

"Alright sir. I'll be ready in five and I'll wait for you downstairs." With that, Riza ended up the conversation, threw her duvet across her bed and got ready.

* * *

Ryan's cry stopped instantaneously as Riza came into his view and got into the car beside him. The boy squealed in delight. He even clapped his hands for the joy of his 'mother' sitting beside him and then picked him up from his seat. She observed Ryan. His eyes were puffy and red because of lack of sleep and crying.

"Ryan… it's almost two in the morning and why aren't you in bed?" Riza playfully asked the child in her arms.

The child only grinned, a grin that unmistakably the same one Roy had on his face, right now.

"Mama!" Ryan squealed.

The word 'mama' said by Ryan and made Riza flushed but she had ignored it, knowing that he was probably missing his real 'mama'. The child grabbed a hold of Riza's blouse and did not let go until they reached Roy's house. He didn't sleep, though. He kept his eyes opened all the time, trying to stay awake with his parents.

At Roy's house, both soldiers retreated on the couch, with Ryan in between them. It was two in the morning, they were very tired and the boy was still awake. Both of them tried to the little guy to bed; feeding him his warm milk and Roy even had sang a lullaby for the young guy but he was a stubborn little boy. Ryan did eventually fall asleep, after almost an hour snuggled in his mother's arms and iron-gripping his father's right hand. It had made both soldiers to sit awkwardly closed to together. The closes they'd ever sat together, in their life.

"He's sleeping in your room, right sir?" Rza's face was already carmine in colour.

"Yeah…" replied the same-coloured face Roy as he tried to wriggle his hand free from the strong grip. He did manage but as soon as he did so, Ryan became restless. Roy quickly placed his hand back on the child. He didn't want Ryan to wake up again or else they had to sacrificed another two hours of sleep.

Roy nodded. The three of them went to the room, walking shoulder-to-shoulder. Riza managed to put Ryan on Roy's bed without waking him up. Now, both of them stood over the bed, watching their sleeping son. Silence enveloped them both.

"Do you have an extra blanket, sir? I'll sleep on the couch outside," Riza broke the silence.

"Yeah... But I think I should sleep outside. You can take the bed with Ryan. I... I'm no good with kids. I kinda forgotten that he was sleeping with me just now and I left him out crying for five minutes... So I think... it's better for you to sleep with him..."

"Oh... Okay..."

"But it's not that I don't want to take care of him, it's just... you know..."

"Okay sir. I understand. But are you sure that you want me to sleep on your bed?"

Roy nodded. He went to his drawers and took a thick blanket and a pillow. Right before he got to the door, Ryan started to whimper in his sleep and cried.

"Paaa!" he cried.

Riza and Roy went to Ryan. They sat on the bed and both of them patted the child until he stopped whining and got back to slumber. They stayed in the same position for at least five minutes to make sure that the young boy didn't wake up. After they both were very certained that the wouldn't wake up, Roy stood up and gathered his blanket.

"G'nite lieutenant..." Roy muttered and got to the door. As soon as he touched the door knob, Ryan started to cry in his sleep again.

Roy made a beeline back to his bed and started to caress the young boy together with Riza. After waited for ten minutes, just for an extra precaution, Roy went back to the door. Just like before, as soon as he got to oak door, Ryan cried again. The soldiers looked at each other. It seemed like whenever Roy wanted to get out, the toddler will start to cry.

"I guess, it means that I'm going to sleep outside sir... Don't worry 'bout him crying later, I'm sure that I'll wake up," Riza said as she took the sleeping accessories from her superior.

"But lieutenant..." before Roy could finish his sentence, Riza already made a way to get out from the room.

And Ryan started to cry again; just like when Roy tried to escape from the room. It seemed like both of them were stuck in the same room for the rest of the night...

"So lieutenant... are you okay if we slept together? I mean... we share a bed... not that I'm going to do anything to you or..." Roy's face was already as red as tomato, trying to hide the embrassement he was feeling right now.

"I know you_ wouldn't dare_ to do anything sir..." Riza spoke with a glare that sent dagger to the Colonel.

She quickly settled in Roy's bed, sleeping right beside the little one. Roy carefully (it was much more likely he was afraid) got under the comforter. Ryan was sleeping right between time, peacefully and didn't seem like to be wake up in the nearest time.

"G'nite lieutenant..." Roy yawned and as soon after that, his eyelids became heavier. The last image he saw was Riza had settled one of her hand protectively around Ryan and the young boy snuggled in her arms but one of his hands was holding Roy's pyjama. They looked like a small happy family... Roy thought before falling asleep completely.

It was indeed a very long day... and night for both of them.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus. . and the bad grammar~ and the loooonnngg chapter. Please drop a review~ Thank you


	6. Chapter 6

**Instant Parents of Ametris**

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was the cute and sweet face of little Ryan. The child was still sleeping soundly. Roy looked over him and found that the side where his lieutenant was sleeping last night was already made. Something that wasn't so surprising since he knew how discipline his lieutenant was.

Roy took a quick glance at a clock on his bedside table. It was still early for a day off. He and Riza had taken a few days off to settle problems with Ryan. Roy laid back, trying to get some more snooze after having awaken several time last night after Ryan kept pulling his t-shirt to make it his own pacifier. Before he could do so, Ryan stirred and opened his eyes.

"Morning kid," Roy greeted the child.

Ryan gave Roy a smile and snuggled closer. He grabbed Roy's t-shirt and sucked the fabric together with his thumb.

Roy did tried to remove his shirt from Ryan's mouth, last night, but of course it didn't work out for several reasons. One of them being that Ryan will start to cry and Roy was already exhausted to deal with it. Ryan also had the strongest iron grip for a kid that Roy had ever encountered to. Right now, he didn't bother to take his shirt away from Ryan. If the little guy was comfortable like this, let it be.

The colonel observed the sleeping child beside him. This guy, had came into his life for only a couple of days, but he had turned his life upside down, inside out. Ryan also had made him to sleep in the same bed as his lieutenant. Maes had been trying to make Riza stay over at Roy's house but all these years of trying, none were success. If he knew about this, Maes would have gone crazy and jealous at little Ryan.

A soft, but firm knock on the door brought Roy back to reality. He tried to turn, but it was quite impossible without waking up Ryan. Roy carefully picked him and turned to face the door. Ryan stirred a bit but with Roy's quick thinking of patting the child, he moved back to his slumber, and still sucking on Roy's t-shirt.

Lieutenant Hawkeye entered as Roy was still patting the child's back.

"Good morning sir," Riza greeted.

"Morning... Urh. Can I have a little help here? I cannot get out of the bed without him being awaken. He had turned my t-shirt into a pacifier."

Riza stifled her laugh, seeing her superior in distress with a little child. It wasn't everyday that anyone could see how afraid the colonel was with a sleeping toddler on his bed.

"No laughing lieutenant. I don't want this guy to wake up. You know how much noise he will make," Roy pouted.

"I wasn't laughing sir. I was merely smiling to the situation you are in now," she replied with a Hawkeye moved closer to Roy and carefully untangled Roy's shirt from Ryan's iron grip.

Riza cradled him in her arms. The little one didn't even stir in her arms. Riza rocked her body back and forth, just to make sure that he will not wake up sometime soon.

"Such a good boy when he was with you, huh?" Roy removed the blanket from his lower body and swung his legs over the bed.

"He's a good boy sir. Always been and always will, I hoped," Riza replied absentmindedly.

"Yeah, only when he was with you..." replied Roy, sounding a tad bit jealous.

Riza only nodded, ignoring her superior as she continued on rocking her body and patting the sleeping toddler in her arms.

Knew that he was being equal out, Roy stomped to the bathroom to have his morning shower.

Around fifteen minutes later, Roy emerged from his bedroom, fully dressed in his casual clothes and feeling as freshed as he should be. Ryan was still sleeping on his made bed without Riza anywhere in sight. So, he went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

At the kitchen, he saw his forever faithful lieutenant stood by the sink and washing some dirty dishes that he had left out the night before. A set of breakfast consisted of hot toasts, some butter and two sunny side up eggs were already on the table, complete with a mug of coffee and a glass of orange juice. Nice, or should he say, great. He didn't remember the last time he had this perfect set of breakfast in his own house.

"Er lieutenant...?" Riza Hawkeye turned towards him.

"Care to join me for breakfast?" Roy pulled out a chair for her, trying to be a good gentleman the always was.

"Thanks sir. But I'll finish the dishes first. You can proceed with your breakfast."

Roy's face clearly showed disappointment with his lieutenant answer and she saw it. Thus, she quickly washed the suds on her hands and dried them up with her apron. She took a mug out of the the rack and brought it to the table.

"Let's have breakfast, sir."

A big smile formed on Roy's handsome face. The famous colonel waited until his lieutenant settled in her seat before he moved to his.

"Don't you want to eat?" Roy asked, seeing that she was only pouring herself a cup of coffee; no plate or anything else beside it.

"I already ate, before you woke up. I usually had my breakfast around seven whether it's a weekday or a weekend," she explained.

"Oh. Okay then."

Roy picked up his fork and cut a small piece of the egg and brought it into his mouth. Riza, whom already knew how her colonel enjoyed his morning meal since the day he began studying under her father, picked one hot toast and spread some butter on it. She cut the edges and halved it before giving it to the waiting colonel.

"Thanks," he said with a goofy smile plastered on his face and took a big bite out of the buttered toast.

Riza took another toast and did the same to it as the previous one. When she was done, she brushed off the crumbs away and enjoyed her morning coffee while her superior wholeheartedly eating his simple but delicious breakfast. They enjoyed the silence between them. It wasn't an awkward silent. It was just a comfortable silent in the morning.

That silent was disturbed by tiny footsteps making their way into the kitchen, five minutes later. Ryan emerged at the kitchen entrance, still looking sleepy. His right hand was rubbing his eyes, trying to brush off the sleepiness. In his left hand, well, he had dragged a pillow from Roy's bed into the kitchen together with him.

"Morning Ryan. Did you have a nice nap, dear?" Riza asked.

Ryan looked at her, dazedly. It was probably from the sleep. The toddler walked towards his guardians and put his right hand up at Riza.

"Mama, up!"

Riza picked him from the floor and placed him on her lap, together with his pillow.

"What are you doing with my pillow?" Roy asked playfully and gave the pillow a tug.

Ryan quickly pulled the pillow back and warped his hands around, as if protecting it from his father. "Mine!" he said to Roy.

Roy chuckled. He ruffled Ryan's head and continued having his breakfast.

Riza also had a smile formed on her face. These two boys could be such a cute pair together.

"Mama... I wan dat!" Ryan pointed at Roy's plate of half-eaten breakfast.

"That's your dad's food. I can make you something else. Do you want?"

Ryan shook his head. "Daddy... I wan dat!" He exclaimed as his finger pointed at the fried eggs.

Roy didn't seem to mind that Ryan was calling him daddy nor was her surprised. He was cool with it. The colonel cut a small piece of the white egg and fed to Ryan. The toddler ate it with delight.

"Dat!" His hand went for a piece of toast.

Roy handed it to Riza and she let Ryan to nibble on the the toast. Roy continued to have his breakfast as Ryan settled comfortably on Riza's chest, chewed on the buttered toast.

Riza stroked Ryan's jet black hair a few times. The toddler didn't seem to mind. He even appeared to be enjoying his 'mother's ' touch. Roy continued giving Ryan small bits of egg until both of them finished their breakfast.

"Mama, wan!" he indicated to Riza's mug containing coffee.

"No. This is not kids' drink... Do you want milk?" Ryan shook his head.

"No... I wan this."

"Cannot..." Roy intervened. "Here, have this," he handed Riza his glass of orange juice.

Ryan took a quick sip of the juice and his face became contorted as the sour flavour of orange spreaded across his tongue.

"Yuck!" Ryan stuck his tongue out, trying to dissipate the strong acidic flavour in his mouth.

Both adults could only laugh at the young one's expression. Ryan's facial appearance was priceless.

"See? These are dad and mummy's drink. You cannot have it. You can only have your milk. Okay?" Roy explained.

Ryan just nodded, whether he understood it or not, none of them knew.

"Do you want your milk?"

"No," said Ryan.

"Okay then. Let's have a bath. Then, we can go out," Riza carefully put Ryan on the floor.

She wanted to take Roy's empty plate, but the colonel beat her to it.

"You go handle him. I can do the dishes, Lieutenant," Roy explained.

"Alright sir. Let's go Ryan," she took Ryan's hand into hers and both of them walked to a bathroom adjacent to Roy's bedroom.

Riza took Ryan's pillow and replaced it with a small rubber ducky they had bought. Then, she stripped his shirt and pants before carefully removing his diaper.

"Let's have a bath," and a bath he did have for the next ten minutes before Riza gave him a quick shower to clean all the suds.

After Riza brushed his teeth, both of them finally got out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed.

Roy was already waiting directly outside the bathroom with Ryan's fluffy blue towel.

"Daddy!" the child wanted to run to Roy but Riza had managed to hold him still. Well, she couldn't have a naked child running around the house, could her?

"Hi Ryan. You need to get dress first," Roy bundled up Ryan in his towel before picked the child.

"Sir, can you dress him up? I want to prepare his milk and few other things."

"Alright."

Around fifteen minutes later, all three of them were prepared to go out. They need to enroll Ryan in a day nursery so that they could go to work. However, there was one problem. Whether Ryan wanted to stay there or not. They knew that Ryan was already having a hard time to stay at the welfare office, a couple days back.

Riza packed a change of clothes and diapers, a milk powder and bottle together with a thermos of hot water inside a bagpack. She had observed her neighbours did the same years back when her father was still alived. Back then, she sometimes babysat Mrs. Anderson's baby, her neighbour. So, when the Andersons family went out with the baby, Mrs. Anderson always prepared a bag for the little one. Riza had asked once why and the woman said that it was good to be prepared when you have a little one because their needs were different from adults.

"Are you ready?" Roy asked, right after he emerged from his bedroom together with fully dressed Ryan.

It was quite a surprise for Riza when the colonel volunteered himself to dress Ryan. That man barely could take care of himself but she was proven wrong. Roy could and did do a great job on dressing up Ryan. The toddler was wearing a blue t-shirt that had a big racing car and checkered flag adorned it with a pair of black trousers. Simple and yet, Ryan looked very comfortable in it. Roy also hadn't forgotten to put on a pair of red-white and yellow coloured socks.

"Yup... C'mon," Riza grabbed the bag.

Together, the three of them walked out of the house. Riza locked the door while Roy put on shoes on Ryan's feet.

"Blue shoes for you and black for me," Roy showed the boy two pairs of shoes.

"Bruu!" Ryan exclaimed, happily as Roy tied the strings on the shoes.

"Yes honey. It's blue and it's your shoes."

"Same with this," Ryan pulled his shirt to show to his 'parents'.

"Yes they do," Riza cooed. She extended her hand for him.

Ryan quickly slipped his hand into hers and both of them walked to the car. Roy followed them. As the colonel unlocked his car, he suddenly felt weird. His gut had told him something was not right. He turned around, observing his surroundings.

"Sir?"

No answer from the colonel. His eyes were still darting around, trying to find something that was out of place. He found none. He knew someone was watching them, but he didn't find anyone.

"Sir?" Riza asked again. She had picked Ryan up; afraid of something invisible that was disturbing her colonel. She gave a light tap on Roy's shoulder, trying to get his attention.

Roy turned to her.

"Is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure lieutenant... I feel like someone or something is watching us. I can feel his eyes, boring into my back but I see no one..." Roy explained.

Riza turned around her. Her eyes were much better trained than Roy, but she also didn't find anything weird or out of place.

"I see no one, sir."

"It's just probably my imagination, Lieutenant..." Roy tried to ease the problem out. It could be his imagination.

Suddenly, a young woman appeared out of no where, running towards Roy. She was screaming in delight, more like being hysterical in delight.

With a swift movement, Riza shifted Ryan to her left, cradled the boy using only her left hand and hip while her right hand pulled out her handgun, aiming at the screeching woman. Roy already had his pyrotex glove on and ready to snap his fingers anytime.

"Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh myyyyyy suppeeeerrr cooooollloooooneeeeeeellll-saaaaaaaaaan. Rooooooyyy-saaaaaan," the words screamed by the woman almost made Riza burst out laughing. Roy sweatdropped.

That 'crazy' woman was one of Roy's super hardcore fangirls. She jumped and tried to hug the colonel but as soon as her eyes felt on Ryan, she stopped in the middle of her jump, which resulted of her being plummeted to the ground. Luckily on the grass instead of asphalt.

"Nooooo~" the woman wailed as she got on her feet and turned back to wherever she came from.

The three of them looked at the woman until she finally disappeared from their sights.

"Okaaaay, that was very weird sir." Riza commented.

"That's crazy. What the hell was she thinking? Urgh... Luckily for me, I've this little guy, or I think I will be suffocated and scared the life out me," Roy shuddered.

Riza stifled her laugh. "And I thought you were the womanizer in this town."

Roy only shook his head. Riza already knew that all those women that he met were only his contacts. They were never more than that. Well, he did buy them presents and stuffs but those were just for covers; to make things looked real.

"Just get inside the car, lieutenant. I don't wanna hear anything about this anymore. Especially that 'incident.'"

Riza smiled as she opened the back door and got inside the car together with Ryan, whom had sort of stunned from the event that had just occurred. Maybe he never saw anything like that before.

"It's okay honey. Just some woman trying to get your daddy's attention," Riza gently stroked his hair. A smile still didn't left Riza's face while Roy had a frown in place.

The colonel started the car and moved out from the driveway. Moments later, the car made its way to the city of Central.

What the colonel and his forever faithful lieutenant didn't know was that the 'crazy' woman was actually paid by Edward Elrics. The child prodigy was spying on the Colonel's house since he saw that colonel-bastard at the shopping complex. Ed had been camping outside Roy's home and with the help of alchemy, he had managed to be invisible from both Roy and Riza.

That crazy woman was his backup. He knew that if they got out, Riza would probably feel something was off. It was the woman's instinct, Winry had said once. So, he had brought the woman, just in case Riza noticed something and hell yeah, the plan worked.

So, now he had to follow them again... or not. He wanted to go back and have a nice hot shower and a good meal. He was starving. Stake out can wait for later...

Ed quickly stuffed his belongings into a transmuted-bag. He picked a camera that contained the photos of Roy, Riza and that baby. These are so going to be fuuun! Ed thought. He could blackmail the colonel with these. Hah! Let's see whose smart now!

* * *

**A/N:** So sorry for the late update~ I just finished my foundation studies last week. YEAAAHH~! Finally 5 months of holidays~!  
Btw, this story barely making any progress in the timeline. I know and I did it that way because I want more bonding time with the kid and Riza and Roy. The timeline will move forward when the story finally reaches its middle. So bear with me. I got more RoyRiza and Ryan bonding activities. Stay tune! Don't forget to review~


	7. Chapter 7

**Instant Parents 7**

The office of Colonel Mustang had turned into a mini paper-balls-war-zone by the playful Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc. Due to unknown circumstances, both of his superiors had taken a week off from their duty. This, of course, had made the rest of the team, especially Havoc, very curious. Sure that sometimes Colonel Mustang and his most loyal subordinate would have to take a few vacations through out the year, but the team would know about them since those trips were work-related holidays. Lieutenant Hawkeye would never let the famous Flame Alchemist to take her on a date without it being an undercover work for both of them. That was how they, or Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, worked. So, when the news about both of the superiors suddenly took a break, they just became naturally suspicious. However, they more than knew to spy on their bosses would be a grave mistake. Thus, here they were, trying to finish a three-days work today.

However, their focus seemed to last only a good half an hour through the shift when a sudden burst of the door grabbed everyone attention to it in split second. Havoc was almost dropped his coffee cup and Breda had stopped in the middle of biting a half foot long sub, while the little major just short circuited a radio. Falman was the only one who didn't jump out of his skin because he was burying his face in a thick volume research documents.

With that great bursting of the door, came in the young child prodigy, Edward Elric. He was wearing his usual attire, consisted of his favourite red coat and a smug grin on his face, which could only mean few things. One of it that he had a big secret that he wanted to share with somebody. All of the four people inside the office quickly scrambled onto their feet and saluted the young officer.

Edward dismissed it as he crashed to the sofa, feet up on the coffee table in front of him.

"Sir, Colonel Mustang is on leave for the rest of the week," Falman said when he saw Ed looking around.

"Yeah I know. I was just making sure of it," he replied with a big grin stuck on his face.

"So, why are you here then?" Havoc asked.

Edward began to laugh, evilly, and that made a big question mark popped up on top of their heads. This was weird. Edward rarely stopped by their office if it wasn't to give his reports to the Colonel and to hear him laugh like that, was another thing.

The child prodigy took his bag pack and began emptying the contents on the coffee tables. There were photos, lots of it, and a few tubes of films with a camera on the table. Havoc grabbed a picture and suddenly, his jaw dropped as his brain registered what he was seeing. Breda peaked on the picture and he too had his jaw on the floor. Both second lieutenants didn't say anything but kept gawking at the photo. The remaining two officers finally decided to take a glimpse at the picture that made their superiors shut their mouths and behaved like a mute. The second their eyes fell on that one photo, they also became too shocked and stunned to say anything.

The Fullmetal Alchemist couldn't stop grinning when he saw the facial expressions of the Mustang's team. He had expected that reaction. He too had been like that just a couple days back when he saw the subjects in his surveillance photos at a shopping complex.

"Nice picture, huh? They looked like a real family," Edward finally took the photo away from the four of them.

Havoc quickly grabbed another print from the pile. Together, the four of them looked at the picture. The reaction towards the photograph was also the same as the same one. They were too stunned to say anything.

"These pictures," Edward put his automail hand on the clutters of prints on the table, "were taken this morning. As you can see here, in this picture, your Lieutenant was holding a toddler that looked a lot like that colonel bastard and her."

"Did Colonel and Lieutenant had a child together?" Breda managed to say something.

"No. I don't think so," replied Havoc.

"That's impossible. Because it will be breaching the military rules and they could get into a very serious trouble if they did. Colonel wouldn't get the chance to be Fuhrer and the lieutenant will be forced to retire early," Falman explained.

"Um... Edward sir, wouldn't_ you_ get into trouble if Colonel knew that you took these without his permission?" said Kain as he looked at another photo. The photo in hos hnd showing Mustang helping the black-haired child with his shoes, at the Colonel house. They did look like a sweet family.

"If he knew, Mister Kain. Here, look at these..." Edward grabbed a handful of selected photographs and handed them to Kain. The other three quickly huddled behind the small soldier. Their brains could barely understand what they were seeing. All of them were thinking the same thing that their superiors couldn't be having a family together albeit that they did see like one, a sweet happy family that was.

They were pictures of Roy Mustang having his breakfast, Riza buttering his toasts, Roy saying something to that sleepy child, Lieutenant Hawkeye picking up the kid and the most favourite photo of all, was Roy feeding his breakfast to the child who was sitting on Riza's lap. Such a super sweet small family. Even Havoc had to agree that his bosses seemed happy together, not that they weren't before this. His chief could be such a great father.

The Mustang team kept shuffling the photos between them until they had laid their eyes on every photos for almost four times each. Their reports and work were long forgotten. Their coffees were getting ignored. Their focuses were now solely on the photos taken by the young alchemist.

"How did you find out 'bout this?" Second Lieutenant Breda popped out the question, waving a photo of Colonel Mustang strapping the crying child on a child-seat in his car.

"At the shopping complex. They were buying loads of baby products. Milk, diapers, clothes, things like that. I only saw Lieutenant and the child first. I thought she was with her nephew or a neighbour's kid, but he resembled a lot like our colonel bastard, I decided to stay around. Right after that, the Colonel came with all the stuffs. Then, I decided to follow them. The rest is in all those photographs."

"What are you going to do with these?" the blonde lieutenant asked.

Edward scrutinised him. One of his eyebrows shot up. He hadn't thought about it yet. "Dunno."

"Well, we can blackmail him. He keeps stealing my girlfriends and I can use these pictures to help me," Havoc started to laugh evilly.

The rest of the people inside the office started to sweatdrop. Havoc was still being Havoc no mater what the situation was.

"There are many other things that you can do other that blackmailing colonel," Breda mumbled under his breath but Havoc was too busy sketching his plan to blackmail Mustang.

"Edward sir, I don't care what you plan to do, but I hope none of these pictures will stay only in this room. Only us know about this. These pictures can get both colonel and lieutenant into a big trouble," explained Falman.

"Don't worry Falman. I won't. These pictures are only for fun and I was thinking to investigate this matter." Edward tone was serious. "He couldn't possibly have a child with lieutenant without us knowing about it. Someone must have at least know. Her grandfather, perhaps."

"Good idea, Ed. When are we going to do it?"

Edward gave a big grin towards Breda. "Soon."

* * *

Roy sneezed for the nth time. His nose was already bright red and Riza was very worried that her superior might had caught a cold. His lieutenant quickly handed him her handkerchief. The colonel took it and wiped his nose.

"Are you okay?" Riza asked.

Roy gave her a quick nod. He sipped his steaming coffee just to relieve his runny nose. It did a good job as the heat slowly descended down his throat.

They were having their lunch at a restaurant somewhere in Central, far away from the headquarters though. The three of them had a long morning looking for the perfect pre-school or day care center for Ryan. They need somewhere to place Ryan during their working hours. They couldn't possibly bring a child to the office.

It took ten different pre-schools and day care centers before Roy agreed to register at a pre-school, located in between his home and the headquarters.

_**Flashback**_

"Are you sure about this Lieutenant?" Roy's gaze went back and forth between his lieutenant and the child holding his hand.

"We've been through this a lot of times. Ryan's going to be fine at the pre-school. This is the best pre-school in Central. It also has a nursery and for that, we can put Ryan there during our shifts," the blonde haired lieutenant explained.

Roy was still skeptical; leaving Ryan with a group of people that he didn't know for almost eight hours today. He didn't really trust people easily but his lieutenant had decided that it was best for the three of them to put Ryan at that day-care. He knew that it was better than to argue with her. Ryan also seemed eager to be here. Roy glanced at the medium-sized house that they had turned to a pre-school. It seemed to be a nice place to let Ryan stayed and played. However, he wasn't really sure about.

"Lieutenant... Is it really sure and okay?"

"Sir, this is going to be just fine. Don't worry sir. I'll have our office number with them. If there's any case of emergency, they will contact us. And sir, this school, is not that far from our headquarters. It only takes ten minutes to get here by car," Riza explained.

Roy sighed as he finally gave up. "Okay," he mumbled as they stepped inside to enroll Ryan.

"Riza, is it really okay?" Roy asked again halfway through their lunch.

Riza stopped in the middle of feeding Ryan a spoonful of cream soup. She gave him a look that said something like 'are-you-kidding-me-sir?'.

"We've been through this sir. He's gonna be just fine... Don't worry. Just enjoy your lunch, okay?" Riza replied sternly.

Then, she focused herself back on Ryan. She fed him a few more spoonful of soup before he started to gargle them out. He refused to eat anymore. His eyes went droopy and kept yawning.

"Someone's sleepy already," Roy commented as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. He had finished his lunch of steak and potatoes while Riza taking care of Ryan. "I'll take him, Riza. You enjoy your lunch," Roy carefully picked the sleepy child and put him on his shoulder.

He had one of his hands securing Ryan's back and another hand under the child's bottom. He patted Ryan's back and tried to rock his body back and forth. Ryan yawned again. The jet-black haired child clutched a handful of Roy's shirt and turned it into his own personal pacifier, again.

"I think he really likes to have my shirt as my pacifier," Roy muttered.

Riza gave him a small smile. She took another bite of her food. How much her life had changed in just a matter of days but she was definitely enjoyed it. Watching her superior, the oh-so-famous Flame Alchemist Colonel Roy Mustang taking care of a kid was something that you didn't see everyday.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally, the rest of Mustang team and Edward! Don't forget to review! They can make me to update more frequently!


End file.
